A communication protocol may permit an electronic device to transfer data to other electronic devices. Additionally, a communication protocol should permit an electronic device to interpret data received from another device. Often, as new electronic devices are developed, new communication protocols also are developed for use with those devices. Furthermore, new communication protocols are continually being sought to increase speed and/or efficiency of communication between electronic devices. Unfortunately, many communication protocols are not compatible with each other. Additionally, many electronic devices are designed to support only a particular protocol. Therefore, electronic devices that support these incompatible protocols are unable to easily communicate with each other.